


Innocence or Ignorance?

by 808lien



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, UtaPri
Genre: Blackmail, Fingering, Multi, Oral, Other, Penetration, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808lien/pseuds/808lien
Summary: Natsuki has the biggest crush on you. Satsuki knows this. He'll do anything to keep Natsuki happy.





	Innocence or Ignorance?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally scratched this out on Discord, and a bunch of you wanted me to finally make my ao3 and post it - so here it is - transferred and edited. Had no idea for the title so w/e :l Enjoy lmao

Natsuki likes you. Really, really likes you. But he doesn't actually know you that well. Or at all. He's been admiring you from afar for quite a while, but he doesn't really know how to approach you.

A while back, the other members of Starish decided it wasn't right of them to hide Satsuki's existence from Natsuki, and sat him down. On advice from Tokiya, he keeps a journal to communicate with Satsuki. Satsuki doesn't really reply much, just enough for Natsuki to know he's reading, but Natsuki enjoys leaving notes about his day or about how he's feeling. He doesn't really know that Satsuki already knows what he knows – Satsuki isn't exactly forthright with specific details with the others, after all, and Natsuki's honestly just happy being able to talk to him. It gives him a warm feeling to know that he's being watched over and cared for.

In the meantime, he's almost reached his limit with his feelings for you. Natsuki wants nothing more than to talk to you, see you smile for him, but he's never even been introduced to you. He doesn't like to “burden” Satsuki, but he can't keep this in any longer. Taking to the journal, he finally pours out his worry, unaware that Satsuki already knows. _**Sacchan.... I really, really like this person, but I don't know how to approach them. What do I do?**_

Satsuki, of course, already knows what Natsuki writes. The journal is more for Natsuki, after all. He rereads the note sometime during their nightly routine, when Natsuki washes his face and needs to take his glasses off. No. This isn't a job for Natsuki. His reply is short, and not advice at all. _**Don't worry. I'll take care of it.**_

Natsuki worries, a little, but everything seems usual to him. No one gives him any funny looks, and he doesn't seem to have lost any strange hours.... He thinks. He knows he doesn't remember when Satsuki is in control, but their usual routines with work and washing up seem to go perfectly normally. When Natsuki finally sees the note in his journal, his only butterflies are date nerves. _**You have a lunch date at 1 on Thursday.**_

~~~~~

You don't recognize the number when the text pops up on your screen. _**Thursday, mall cafeteria, 1pm.**_ It's late, _really_ late for a text, so you're ready to dismiss it as a wrong number when another comes in with your name.... And a photo of you taken through your blinds half dressed.

Your blood runs cold. This isn't a photo of you fresh out of the shower. This is a photo of you, getting _undressed_ with your bedside drawer open. _Oh my god, when did this person take this and do they have more photos of-_

As if to answer your question, a third text comes through. _**I have video, too. Unless you'd like all your friends and family to see these, you'll be there, and tell no one. Don't be late.**_

All you can do is stare at your phone in shock. Someone was watching? Recording? You barely realize your phone drops on your lap. Your thoughts and stomach are churning. There's no way you can let anyone see that you were... How you were playing with yourself. Oh no. How good was the audio on it? You live alone so you're not always that quiet. What are your options? What can... What can you do but go?

~~~~~

Thursday rolls around, and Natsuki can barely contain his excitement. You feel rooted to the ground with dread, but you make yourself go. Early, even. You don't dare be late. Checking your phone every few minutes doesn't help, and you consider texting the number. Not that you want to. Still, there's nothing on your phone.

Soon enough, you see a tall, blonde man with glasses curiously poking around the cafeteria, looking for someone. Being a Thursday, it's not that crowded. When he spies you, his face lights up and he dashes over. If you weren't so worked up and _blackmailed_ into being here, you'd have thought that was a charming, innocent smile. You fight to keep your racing pulse down, not that it does much good.

“Are you y/n-chan, by any chance?” He's still beaming that pretty smile, and for a moment you really are second guessing yourself. He can't be who you're supposed to meet, can he?

“That's... Me.” You figure it's best to answer truthfully regardless, forcing a smile. You have no idea how this situation will play out, no matter how innocent he looks. _Best to play along with everything._

“I'm so glad!” The blonde clasps his hands together. “I'm Shinomiya Natsuki. It's nice to meet you!” Something about that pricks at your memory. His face, the name.... Wait, he's famous, isn't he? He's... an idol, right? What is an idol doing here, meeting you like _this_?

Before you can get any questions out, Natsuki keeps chatting. “I'm really glad you came! I wasn't sure if my friend could really get you to come here or not, so I'm really happy! I've wanted to meet you for a long time!”

_ Oh._ One big piece falls in place. You're trying your best to pay attention to Natsuki, you really are. Now that it seems it's not his fault, at least not entirely, you relax slightly. That doesn't mean his “friend” isn't watching somewhere, making sure you don't make a break for it or try to get help. Are they in it together? Is it just his friend that's a creep? He could be lying about the friend. Natsuki, as he takes a seat and chats, really does seem sweet though.

You two order food, and you internally curse the little flip your heart makes at his beaming smile now that you know he's probably not the one who texted you. Still, you can't figure out why exactly you needed to be blackmailed into a... date? Is that what this was supposed to be? You would have thought that maybe you were friends with someone mutual, but... No. That must be why the other person virtually stalked you to ensure you'd be here.

Finally, an enthusiastic comment about Piyo-chan gets a giggle out of you, and you're rewarded with a smile like a warm summer evening. Okay, that's an angelic face if you ever saw one. It _would_ be a bit hard to believe a man with a face and smile like that could do something like this, at least intentionally.

Natsuki's phone beeps at him, and he pouts cutely. “Looks like I have work. Could... Could I get your number? I had a really great time today.” The summer smile is back, along with a beautiful dusting of pink on his cheeks, and it's hard to keep your own blush from responding.

_He doesn't have my number from his “friend”?_ You're torn. Natsuki seems genuine, and you think you might _actually_ like him if he weren't mixed up in this.... But would the stalker let you refuse his number anyway? You try not to let any panic show on your face and nod. “Here. You can text me whenever you like.” It takes all your willpower not to slump onto the table in relief after he leaves.

~~~~~

You're surprised his “friend” doesn't text you until late that night. You thought they'd be on you soon after you both left. Comparing numbers, you find they are indeed different. It really only makes you wonder if he's careful, or truthful.

_ **You came through. Don't disappoint in the future either.** _

This time, you _need_ some sort of answer. You send back a text, even though you have no idea what you'll get. _**Going as far as blackmail to set someone up on a date?**_

No reply. Figures. Over the next few weeks, you text Natsuki and meet up with him as his busy schedule allows, and slowly start to get comfortable with him. As far as you can tell, he knows nothing about what's going on. You don't dare ask anyway.

His “friend”, your stalker, somehow manages to dig up even more material on you, old and new. You've been super careful about your blinds, locks, internet history, and anything else you can think of, but somehow he's still getting photos, videos, and other information. He sends you only teases of what he claims he has, never revealing the true extent of it. Still, there's always the threat of more, ready to be released if you slip up.

Honestly, the initial fear faded after a while, and it _might_ even be starting to turn you on a little.... Not that you want to admit that. This person is very good at this. But that's when you realize – they haven't threatened to send any of this to Natsuki. You're certainly not going to bring that fact up to your stalker, but you _have_ been getting closer to the angelic blonde because you want to. Well, if someone has material of you that they're threatening to distribute, and you might actually want Natsuki to see photos like that....

~~~~~

Natsuki's on his way back from rehearsal when he gets your text. He instantly has no idea and also every idea what he wants to do with himself at the same time. He tries to hide the photo on his phone screen as best as he can, typing a quick reply. _**I'm on my way home!**_

Oops. You'd hoped it was late enough. Unless... he meant something else? _**Do you want me to come over then?**_

Natsuki can barely breathe. He'd already been fighting himself over whether it was alright to touch himself while thinking about you, and now you send this.... But if you're there, and letting him touch you, it should be okay, _right_? _**If... If you want to!!**_

You swear you've never gotten ready to go somewhere so fast, late for work probably the only exception. It seems like he's just gotten home when you get there, but Natsuki doesn't care. You're in his arms in seconds, and his hands are under your butt, supporting you as he kisses you hungrily. You're realizing you haven't really even kissed him like this, but he's already carrying you into his bedroom and you find you don't care.

You're gently placed on a soft bed, barely enough time to register the plushies pushed aside to make room. Natsuki grinds into you, a needy moan as his lips travel down your neck. Your hands slide up under his shirt, coaxing him out of it. _Damn, he's beautiful all over._

Your photo must have really worked him up, because no sooner do you have his shirt off than he's working on his pants, then yours. You make quick work of your shirt, appreciating the body in front of you. He's already a large, tall man, and the proud erection in front of you is quite the sight to match.

Natsuki doesn't let you do much. Even if you try, he stops you with a _shhhhh_ and keeps going. He's too busy with his mouth, trailing his tongue and lips down your chest, sucking at your nipples as you gasp and breathe his name, kissing down your stomach to just above your need. He pauses, looking up at your face like he's asking permission. “I... I want to taste you. Is that okay?”

You quietly laugh a bit, petting his soft hair. Any sense of distrust is far removed from your thoughts right now, this sweet, perfect man in front of you surely too gentle and kind to be the person you worry about. “Of course. Taste whatever you like.” His tongue slips between your legs, finding every spot and testing all your most sensitive ones. His hands squeeze at your thighs, feeling how you shake ever so slightly under his touch. He leaves kisses where you reward him with soft moans, then sucks at your skin and swirls his tongue there again.

Natsuki sticks his fingers in his mouth, getting them slick and covered, before running his tongue around your entrance, doing the same to you. You shiver for him, whining, and he slides his fingers carefully inside. Your moans encourage him, his large fingers surprisingly agile as they wiggle and thrust slowly inside you. His tongue stops all too soon, though, and his fingers pull out as he gives an apologetic look. “I-I'm sorry, but... I can't take it anymore, y/n. I need you.” The blush on his face is so pretty, his cock straining and waiting for attention.

How can you say no to those earnest eyes? You pull Natsuki to you for a fervent kiss, tasting yourself on his lips, and meet his gaze. “Then take me.”

Natsuki doesn't waste time grabbing lubricant from a drawer beside his bed. “I... I know I'm supposed to still be careful even if I've been using my fingers and mouth, so....” He trails off, face still red from whatever he was thinking of saying. His hard dick twitches at the chilly gel that touches him as he rubs it on. He's careful pressing inside you, of course, and he watches your face to make sure you're okay the whole time. You pull his hips toward you, and he nearly sings his moan as he hilts deep inside you, beautiful green eyes wide.

It's really thoughtful how gentle he is at first, actually, but you can't take how careful it is, either. Now that you're full of him, you _need_ him to fuck you and you know he needs it too. “Natsuki, please! Harder! Don't worry about me, I'm okay! Just fuck me!” You plead with him, aching for more. He's definitely big, stretching you open so wonderfully, and now you just want him to _slam_ you too-

That's all it takes to get him going. His warm hand reaches down to rub at you, and you bite your lip to stifle your moans as he fucks them out of you. You feel yourself building, building as you rock back against him, his hips slapping against your own....

“Y/n, I'm... I'm gonna cum!” His cracking voice sends you over. Natsuki releases right after as he thrusts hard into you a few more times, leaning his head on your shoulder as he shivers and groans. Your head is a haze, Natsuki showering you in kisses. He giggles cutely as you try to pull the tired man down, and cuddles close as you both lie back.

~~~~~

You fell asleep at his place. You can't remember if you packed for that or not in your sleep fog, but it looks like he's already awake and out of bed. Rolling over, you find his glasses still by the bed, and hear water running in the bathroom. _Did Natsuki forget those?_ You've never seen him without them.

Still aching a little from last night, you pick up his glasses. The bathroom door is half open, the sink running. “Natsuki?”

The face that turns to you is familiar, yet not. The water shuts off, the lines on his cheek and jaw harder, less soft.

You step closer, not sure if he heard you. “Hey, Na-”

A hand lashes out to catch the one holding his glasses. “I heard you the first time.” This voice is cold, not something you've ever heard Natsuki use. He knows you know the difference, watching you to see your reaction. You blink in surprise and lick your lips nervously, memory of a certain “friend” and reality immediately flooding in. This guy is a lot stronger than he lets on. You're awake now, that's for sure.

The corners of his mouth turn up and his teeth show as his grip on your wrist tightens. “Natsuki isn't here at the moment.” You open your mouth to ask if he's his twin, someone else, or what, but he cuts you off. “It's nice to finally meet you, isn't it, y/n? I can finally introduce myself. I'm Satsuki, and if you _ever_ hurt Natsuki,” he pauses for effect, “those pictures and videos will be the least of what you have to worry about.” His free hand traces along your lips as your heart races for new reasons, his eyes focused and confident. “Now, cutie.... Why don't we have our own fun?"


End file.
